Vulkan der Holle
Story: After Revelations, the team moves deeper into the jungle. They come to an active volcano, which has been hit by another meteor, like the one at Shi no Numa. This is what causes the zombies to spawn here and the volcano to erupt. During the game, the volcano will eventually erupt, usually at round 7-8 and for a few moments, the ground shakes, and all the zombies become disoriented and distracted. Most of the map is rock and lava, but some of it is more burning jungle. The doors are opened by clearing rock debris. Traps: Lava Trap: Activates a flowing stream of lava that causes zombies who touch it to burst into flames. Boss Round: The Boss on this map is a new type of boss. They are upgraded Hellhounds. The hellhounds are slightly bigger, have deep red flames, and are much more powerful. They appear as often as the regular ones. Pack-a-Punch: The Pack-a-Punch on this map does not need to be unlocked, however, it is rather far away from your starting point, making it somewhat of a challenge still. Power-ups and Perks: Juggernog Quick revive Stamin up Phd Flopper Speed cola Dm3 Salvager (Lets you keep all other perks upon being downed; however, if downed, you lose Salvager.) Fire sale Double points Insta-kill Nuke Death Machine Carpenter Max-ammo Valkerie Rockets Limitless (Unlimited ammo, health, and points for 20 seconds) Semtex: Unstead of regular frag grenades, in this map you receive the semtex. Wonder Weapons: Gersch Device Ray gun Wunderwaffe DG-2 Mystery box: The following weapons are available from the mystery box: Shith= (Breaks in half; longer one knife kill ability time) Skorpion= Skorpioz 115 (Dual wield w/ extended magazine) Galil= lamentation Aug= AUG 5OM3 AK-47= AK-58 Jz (Extended magazine w/ flamethrower attachment) Spas-12= Spas-24 M60= M120 (doubled ammo w/ grip) RPK= R115 resonator Psg1= Psg4 isolator (Acog scope w/ extended magazine) Makarov= Makaroz Assault pistol (red dot sight w/ grenade launcher attachment) RPG= RPX cannon (Increased firepower w/ no attachment) Strela 3= Strella115 Cannon (shorter reload time; more damage) WA2000= WA3300 (extended mags with variable zoom) '' '' Wall Guns The following weapons are available to be bought off the wall: Olympia=Hades M14= Mnesia Pm63=Tokyo and Rose Kiparis= Kiparii II (Dual mags w/ more ammo) Enfield= Enfire Accelerator (Red dot sight, more ammo, dual mags) Machete= (Not able to upgrade) Tomahawk/Throwing Knife= (Not able to Upgrade) Uzi=Uz511 (doubled ammo w/ red dot sight; random reticule) MP5K= MP115 Kollider Sentry Gun= (Not able to upgrade) Can be Destroyed after about 10 hits from zombies; cost 7000 points Camouflage with Pack-a-Punch: After Pack-a-Punch on this map, your gun will have a random camouflage from Black Ops. Rarely, you will receive golden or silver camo. This does not apply for wonder weapons. Tomahawk/Throwing Knife: When you purchase this off the wall, you are equipped with either a tomahawk or a throwing knife. This is one hit kill on all dogs, and can be picked up after thrown. You receive one more at the beginning of each round, unless you are already equipped with one.